


Chocolate Cake

by afinespecimen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I'm not sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinespecimen/pseuds/afinespecimen
Summary: a sonnet by ingrid birchbell (not me), everyone's favorite pixel horse game enthusiast
Relationships: ingrid x cake
Kudos: 2





	Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> i have permission to post this dhmu

Chocolate cake, how delicious you are,  
So much variety in your flavors.  
While some people say you taste like tar,  
My special love for you never wavers.

Chocolate cake, how fine your scent is,  
Your aroma is irresistible.  
In my head is where it forever lives,  
Your tempting smell is unmistakable.

Chocolate cake, how inviting you look,  
You are always so recognizable.  
Even bedecked you can’t be mistook,  
Your brown layers are indisputable.

Chocolate cake, how unhealthy to eat,  
I am required to make do with meat.

**Author's Note:**

> red velvet is so much better


End file.
